HappyGlow
by 2sides2evrystory
Summary: Redo on book two scenario. Fang comes into Max's room after Sam kisses her.One-shot. FAX


**Yo everyone, here's a Fax one-shot that occurs right after Sam kisses Max in Book 2, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is Kristian's world, so Kristian owns MR, NOT!**

**Just an FYI the beginning is actually from the book, Max is coming in from the Porch**

_From: maximum ride: school's out forever, chapter 73_

_Anne was waiting for me inside. "How was it?" she asked, standing up and smiling._

"_Fine," I said. "Well, good night."I kept walking and went up the stairs. I wasn't trying to be rude, not that that usually bothers me, but I just couldn't talk to her about anything that mattered. I went. I went up to my room and sat on my bed, reliving the last ten minutes._

_My door opened slightly, and Fang put his head around it. He came in holding one hand over his eyes "Whoa," he said. "Your happy glow. It's blinding"_

_(end caption)_

I rolled my eyes as he came to sit on my bed with me, he looked amused, but I could see that there was something wrong underneath.

"Yes," I said in a mock tone. "He kissed me."

"I saw." his voice was strangely rigid. "You like him then." I nodded solemnly. He didn't say anything, he knew I would start blabbering in a minute. I didn't disappoint him.

"But I still have wings, and Sam made me realize that that might be a lot more serious than it seems." Fang nodded. I went on. "And you still have wings, And it just kills me when I realize the kids will have to go through the same awkward stage! Being a freak, it seems, makes romance a lot harder." Fang chuckled and put an arm around me. I pulled up my knees and hugged them.

"It seems like none of us will ever have a _real _romantic chance." Evidently I shouldn't have said this. Fang pulled me around to face him, it was a rough, uncomfortable gesture. Only then I noticed How close Fang's face was to mine. He looked very serious.

"Don't you ever say that!" he shouted quietly at me. Fang's fierce expression changed as he got closer. His sweet breath played across my face, confusing me, befuddling any sense of how wrong this was, I had just kissed Sam! I had no idea of what I wanted anymore. I didn't care the outcome, right now I just wanted to be closer to _Fang._ I was hyper-alert but at the same time dreamy. I didn't notice how incredibly wrong it was to be kissing a brother figure (especially after I had just been kissed by someone else) until he pressed his warm lips onto mine. But, again, _I didn't care._ I didn't care about anything except me and Fang. Which is a rather scary thought actually. I simply lifted my arms and curled them around his neck. Fang, who had seemed hesitant, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as possible. He started to intensify, making it less of light pressing and more of a passionate kiss. _Damn, _I thought. _I wonder what he'll say after this is over._ I flushed as I realized Fang would probably hold this over my head for the rest of my life. How I couldn't help myself from falling all over him, even when I'd landed a boyfriend! I enjoyed the sensation, but it was alarming to me to _know _that I enjoyed it. I pulled back abruptly. Fang had an alarmed look on his face that reminded me of a wounded puppy, just for a second, before he covered it up with his mask .

"Oh God." I said. Fang then realized how stupid I felt,and an unbearably smug look came over his face. I felt mortification burn my cheeks. I would have run for the bathroom had Fang's strong arms been locked around my waist. The annoying thing was, I didn't care about Sam anymore. _I didn't feel guilty!_

"So, as I was saying." He smiled as he said this, dazzling me. "Looks like you don't need to worry about not being accepted for your wings anymore" He picked up the phone in my room and tossed it to me. "You might want to tell Sam about a little change of heart of yours." I stared down at t he phone. I reached up and whacked Fang causing him to get up, a sour look on his face. I don't care, He's mine now.

I stared down at the phone, a smile on my face,If I wasn't glowing before, I certainly was now. I dialed Sam's number...

* * *

**YAY, this was an idea that just came to me, If you like my writing style, check out my full-length Fanfic, Max Ride: an Italian adventure.**

**bye-bye**

**Kristian**


End file.
